This invention relates to attachment assemblies for lockably but releasably securing one object to another. More particularily, this invention relates to an attachment assembly for lockably but releasably securing a picture frame or the like to a wall surface.
Various devices have been proposed for locking a framed object to a wall in a manner to discourage theft of the framed object. These devices, in general, have been effective in preventing theft of the framed object. However, they have not enjoyed wide spread use because of their complexity. Specifically, their design has been so complex as to generate an unrealistically high initial manufacturing cost and/or their design complexity has dictated a cumbersome installment procedure.